The Awakening
by Magus
Summary: The secret of our Race


THE AWAKENING 

Prologe It was a long time ago that day when I first interfered with very primitive life it was on the most beautiful planet that you would find in the entire galaxy . My interference was slight but it triggered a very big shift in the time line of one species . I made a species on this planet able to slowly grow more and more intelligent , imbuing powers unbelievable to any other species deep within their Dna . So deep that it would require tremendous amounts of energy from somewhere to bring it out . No outside source could help bring it out , only the person within could call upon this power . The changed planet would be a planet that I promised to look after no matter what. That planet was later called "Earth". Chapter 1 Hello , My name is Tobias . Yeah Tobias , and thats it , a cant tell you my last name but even then you probably wouldnt find me . You see I'm not your everyday dweeb-like guy . No i dont stick my head in a book , play video games or lock myself away in a dark place for a few days , although i used to . You see I am actually a red-tailed hawk . Yes thats right a bird . How you may ask ? Long story . But anyways ill give you the shortened version . One night I was at the mall and saw a few kids i knew from school , some i knew well , the others could have been complete strangers to me . But i didnt care , atleast it was someone to talk to . Anyways I saw Jake , a friend or acquaitence of mine that saved me from a few bullies who were giving me a swirly in school (dont ask). Kind of a hero , almost . Then there was Marco , the funny , humorous jester who didnt take much seriously back then . Then there was Cassie , a bonified , caring , radical , save-the- whales environmentalist. She cares for every single animal that she sees and runs a wildlife rehabilitation clinic in her barn in her backyard . And then last but not least there was ... Rachel . Bueatiful , lovely , graceful Rachel . She was probably the bravest one of us all but she still feels fear contrary to belief . She is also the main reason why I fight. Fight what you may ask ? Something big ugly and horrbly beyond your wildest imagination . In a nutshell , earth has been invaded by little green men . But instead of little green men , they are these black , slimy , slugs that we like to call Yeerks. Now how can a slug be of a threat to our "elite armies and technology" ? quite simple , you have no clue about it . You see yeerks are blind , can barely see a thing , but they do have a nasty little trick . They have the ability to slip and slide through your head and take over your body . Shocked eh ? well that aint the half of it . You see not only are they slugs but they have enslaved a few more harmful races . The razor bladed , innocent and docile Hork- Bajir . The ruthless cannibalistic Taxxons . And their own little rhesus monkeys from their home planet , the Gedds . Anyways we were at the mall , except for Ax , who decided he didnt want to miss a show on Cable he liked . Though I couldnt believe he would watch teletubbies . I was at the mall not by myself but not in a group , each of the remaining members of the Animorphs were ind different locations . Jake and Marco playing games in the arcade . Cassie and Rachel shoping at The Limited . Me ? I was simply watching Rachel shop . Guess I couldnt help it , I kinda like her . I made sure i wasnt spotted so as not to ruin there day , I simply walked in and out of stores looking at them casually . I just happened to run into a B. Dalton and looked at a few books . I found a particular book on raptors , or birds of prey . I looked up my favorite , thats right red tailed hawks . I brushed through it quickly and chuckled . "They are sooooooo wrong" I said with a smile . I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and and quickly turned around and jumped frantically . "Woah ." It was Cassie , she sneaked up on me . "Hey what are you doing here ?" she asked . "You know me , just reading up on things seeing what we can morph next ." I replied sort of sheepishly . "Uh huh " She turned her head , turned it back and smiled "Sure ya were " she said sort of with a stab at what i was up to . " Dont worry she doesnt know where you are or where i am , so go talk to her " I winced. I dint know i was predictable. So I turned around and headed to The Limited . I tried to sneak up better than before , I mean i couldnt mess up twice in a day . I got in the same aisle as her except she couldnt see me . I snuck towards her slowly . After all I was a hawk and she was my prey . But she wasnt the field mouse i ate everyday . No she was different . Her golden hair shined even in the dim mall light . She looked at different types of clothes and held them with her graceful hands . She was almost a sign of heaven on earth to me , making me stop in my tracks and try to catch myself . Even though she was bueatiful , dont think shes some dumb blonde . No not Rachel , not my Rachel . She was a killing machine when she wanted to be , she would be a perfect predator if she wanted to . I started moving again slowly , carefully . Then I got to her back . I opened my mouth and was about to suprise her when she turned around and our lips met . Yes lips met . It was sort of an accident , I mean not like I planned it or she did , or did she ? I broke away a little and blushed , she did too. I was smiling hard and tried to turn my head so that she didnt see it . Even though i knew she was doing the same . "Hi" i managed to get out while my cheeks tried to return to normal . I faced her again trying to straighten myself out ."Hi , Tobias" she replied . I smiled again . "Sorry I startled you , didnt mean to " I explained . "Yeah sure you did " she said jokingly . Her sparkling blue eyes widened a little as she darted behind the next aisle . I turned around , not expecting much but what i did see was Marco watching us and laughing .. along with the others . Had they seen it all ? I wondered . I shuck my head and headed after Rachel , after all I came to see her . She hid her face in a pile of clothes . I took her hand and whispered in her ear " Its ok Rachel its me ." She turned around and smiled . She was still blushing at the fact that everyone just saw us "kissing". " Anyways i have a good thought " I said " Why dont we sneak out of here and ride some thermals , they should be kicking in the afternoon" I said as I tried to change the subject . "Id love too " she replied , as if it sounded like an actual date , weird way to call it but hey we all love flying . My heart always thumped really loudly whenever we would do something together . 

Chapter 2 

Rachel yelled in thought-speak.  I said , kinda hoping that it would never end .  Rachel said . I asked .  she said . I used my laser vision hawk eyes to see what she was talking about . not much a few men with pick axes . But what i didnt notice until the last minute as i glazed over in Rachel's direction was that little white gun in their other hands . she said before i could finish . I laughed to myself . I said . I knew I couldnt stop her going down there . We landed far enough from the mine that noone would see us and we could still see the mine in other morphs . "Alright to far to run as roaches , guess the only other morph is a fly " Rachel said  Rachel said. We flew straight for the mine. When we reached inside it seemed abandoned .  Rachel said.  I replied. We continued flying down it took a while but when we reached about half a mile down we came to a double door that was definitly not made with human technology.  I reported. Rachel asked . The doors started to open , we quickly flew out of the way and latched to the wall . When the doors opened we saw somone we werent shocked to see . "Yes i can have more subjects by Friday , but there will be a lot of explaining to do " It was Chapman . Yes good ol'Chapman , Visser 3's right hand man.  I questioned . < This is getting freaky , ok i say we get in take a quick look and jet out.> I said shakingly.  Rachel replied . We flew in fast enough to see a huge screen , and on was a big picture , of something that looked familiar .  Rachel said< What are they doing with a monitor on a human brain?> I felt very small when Rachel said that.  Within a matter of seconds we were through the black doors and out the mine within a few minutes , scared that it reminded us of the dreaded yeerk pool. 

CHAPTER 4 We made it back to Cassie's barn , we looked like wed been through hell but it wasnt much compared to everything else. "So , mind telling us what you two found?" Jake asked inquiringly. "Yeah and it better not be another makeout place." Marco said jokingly. Rachel gave him a look of death , as usual ."Its weird what we found near the mountains." Rachel started.  I finished . " A what ?" Cassie blurted out.< All we saw were machines hooked up to People , one big one to their head and a few more to fingers and toes> I reported. "Sounds like they wish to discover more about humans . hugh-muns , Muhns." It was Ax in human morph." We need to check it out , it was horrible , people screaming left and right , some spitting blood." Rachel said furiously. "Yes but not too fast we should scout-" Jake started to say "Fly Morph , we get in , we find what they are doing , and shut down if neccesary" Rachel finished for him , she wanted to go really bad. " Ok , ok lets go , but tommorow , we do have that Math test tommorow , and I'm grounded if my grades got any lower." Jake said trying to take control. Chapter 5 We flew off later that night , of course it was a Friday so someone was sleeping at someone's house and whatever. Me ? Noone besides my friends knew I even existed , for better or for worse . < There that's definitely it> Rachel thought-spoke as my mind trailed off . We saw the same place . What scared me is what we might find there . We scouted the place , found that we had to ride a controller into place because of its security . Luckily someone we all know and loved arrived , good ol' controller Chapman there to help us into this little secret .  Marco said . And then quickly add < and now the famous "Let's do it">. He laughed to himself , got a chuckle out of a few of us before whatever morbid place was inside. So we rid Chapman in , he used the panel on the wall and we all heard or thought we heard hydraulic lifts slowly decompress and the gate opened .  Cassie said , ever aware of what danger might be ahead . We came up to an area that was sealed but made of glass. We flew in and Chapman pressed the glowing white button and suddenly jets of a cold air hit us all.  Rachel said . < Clean room , no dirt clean air , has to be , seems this area needs to be tidy for the Visser or …> Jake's voice trailed . What we saw as we came along was a nightmare that will never be forgotten . Humans , maybe controllers or ex controllers were hooked up machines . < WHAT are they doing to these people .> Cassie spoke with the humanitarian side . but we were all disgusted . Even Ax. < I have never heard of them doing such dispicable acts to Taxxons or Hork-Bajir> He informed us .  Jake said. He was right no matter how much we hated it we had to find out why . But the pain in their eyes will never be forgotten in my mind even if the fly's senses messed it up.  Jake ordered.  Ax replied .  Jake somberly said. < Yes , Prince Jake ?>.  I heard Jake make a sigh while the rest of us would just giggle or laugh . Whether I liked it or not I had to go as Human , as blind as I am in this body it was enough to see what was going on . The horrors didn't stop . Ax got a hold of a wall-panel that was patched into whatever they were collecting.  Ax reported . < HAH they want to start their own Psychic Network> Marco cracked gleefully.  Ax questioned ..  Ax went on .  Jake inquired. < Possibly>. While they were talking about this , I looked at the eyes of pain , the bloodshot eyes that stared into nothing but asked for one thing. Help. It brought back memories of how I felt pain through my life . Being shifted from relative to relative . How they both rejected and neglected me . Pain that was caused during a lifetime , how Elfangor lived on this planet with my mother . Then the Ellimist takes him away and that he shouldn't be there . Almost as if saying that I was a mistake . A mistake . The pain in their eyes brought back the part of me that wanted to hide and just forget about everything , happiness , joy . " as if ill ever really have any of that. " I said to myself . Then I looked at Rachel . But maybe there was hope for my wretched soul. Chapter 6 We looked through all the records , turned out all the suffering of these people was for nothing . Which sickened all of us . < Ok people lets destroy this place > Jake commanded . < And the people ?>. Cassie asked . Jake thought deeply . < They have been through too much , way too much , its sad but we have to end their misery> Jake continued . Even though it sounded cruel it was humane , for the pain they suffered should not be had by anyone . Except me . We readied in each of our morphs waiting to strike . When everything went black and all we saw was a big Red eye . "Crayak " Jake said , with a tremble to his voice . YOU WILL NOT DESTROY MY CHANCE AT A NEW ARMY , YOU DESTROYED MY PERFECT HOWLERS AND NOW YOULL NOT DESTROY THESE . " So you want a another army , just something else for us take out , one way or another " Jake replied very cocky but still shaky. Thus too metallic hands appeared and grabbed Jake. They squeezed him tight , and we heard him scream in pain . The other arm reached for Rachel and picked her up . AH YES CANT BE FORGETING MY BEST SOLDIER NOW . "NO!!!! Rachel!!!" I yelled . "Tobias!!" she screamed back as the Crayak relentlessly held her there . I only felt rage and despair , and when I saw a wicked smile more rage . Cassie and Marco tried to free Jake as he screamed and pain . I just stood there , helpless in anger as ,my heart beated slowly and deeply and I heard it . My eyes were focused on that wicked smile , that evil eye . And finally at Rachel and her screaming . And that's when it went black for me. 

Chapter 7 Rachel Everything stopped , Time stopped , my screaming and Jake's screaming agony , Yet me and him were just floating in mid-air or what we thought was air it was just all black , the Crayak's hands were sent flying back to him and his eye closed . And then He arrived . He was in a form of our age , more specifically he was Tobias . How we distinguished between him and Tobias is that the real Tobias , my Tobias was surrounded in a blue aura frozen in Time . " So he finally reached his limit " The Ellimist said . " What limit ?" I asked . Me and Jake were set down with the others . " Maybe its time I told my fighters why I chose you for difficult missions , why I had you gain the power to morph . " He went on . " You see the Crayak created the Howlers , feeling the freedom of our known universe at stake I created my own ." He explained . " Humans ? " Cassie inquired "Yes I altered your ancestors I gave them the ability to have extraordinary powers , but only when their mind could control it . " He went on. " So why Tobias ? " I asked . His emotions controlled him , he felt anger for the people who were being used as lab rats , about his life before he met his father , and " He turned to me " He was protecting you both ." He said . He gave me the look exactly the same as Tobias did when he would say he'd keep an eye on me or that he was there for me. Or at least it was what I thought what look he'd give me . With the dreamy eyes full of sorrow , sometimes I felt pity for him which he hated . But I did feel one thing that he cared for me and would always care for me , like I did him . " I will now bring him back but I will ask you a question your decision , do I have him forget about this one moment ?" He asked . It was a tough question , Tobias had enough on his mind as it is . So I would want his mind free of this memory . " Okay its done " He said . " But we didn't even vote " Cassie shouted . "You didn't have to the one I chose picked the right answer for this . At that moment I knew he meant me . But I would always remember that . And in a moment like everything went black , it was light as Day. Chapter 8 Tobias It was a beautiful day , awesome thermals and nice breeze , and better Rachel was there with me. We flew to her house . We landed in her room . She demorphed and said " Tobias , sit here with me " . Sit I could do that I fluttered up there and perched next to her . < There> "No silly , sit next to me as yourself . " I did as she said and morphed and put on clothes in the bathroom . "Yes?" I said. "Tobias … I know that you care for me a lot and I care for you a lot ." She started " I know because ive seen you do so much for me , some you probably wouldnt even remember ." She went on " And I think that , well , I think that " she startled not sure what to say . " I cant say it but .." She said softly . "but what ?" I asked . She leaned over put her arms around me , held me tight and kissed me deeply , and I held on to her and let her . she finally stopped , and said " Tobias I love you" And thats when my heart stopped for joy . The one true thing in my life that I never had but always wanted . And I knew I loved her . " I love you too Rachel , and I always have " She sat there . her icy blue eyes just cued in on mine and the wind from the window blew her hair a little , the sun was shining perfectly . This vision of absolute beauty loved me back as I loved her . So thats when I held her close kissed her deeply for a long time and just kept thinking that id never leave her and always be with her , and she the same to me . 

Written By : `Magus` I only accept death threats at bloodyultramagus@hotmail.com 


End file.
